Einmalige Augenblicke
by Merilflower
Summary: Einfach lesen! [Paring nach Wahl ,]


HallÃ¶chen!  
  
Ich hab beim schreiben, an ein bestimmtes Paar gedacht, aber an welches verrate ich noch nicht, erst am Ende, deshalb nicht runterkucken! Jeder soll sich selbst die Personen um die es geht ausmalen! Nun viel SpaÃŸ beim lesen!  
  
Einmalige Augenblicke  
  
Wusstest du, dass ein Augenblick, nur ein winziger kleiner Augenblick schÃ¶ner und lÃ¤nger als dein ganzes Leben sein kann? Intensiver als du es jemals wieder fÃ¼hlen wirst. Berauschender als dass du es dir nur im entferntesten in deiner Phantasie vorstellen kÃ¶nntest.  
  
So einen Moment erlebt man nur einmal. Nur einmal in seinem ganzen Leben. Auch wenn dir dein Leben endlos erscheint, es wird nie wieder geschehen. Nie wieder wiederholt werden, denn nichts wiederholt sich im Leben. Alles ist einmalig. So einmalig wie du. Denn du bist ein Individuum. Ein Mensch, denn es nicht zweimal gibt, niemals zweifach geben wird. Nur du erlebst die GefÃ¼hle, die fÃ¼r dich wichtig sind, die du fÃ¼r wichtig hÃ¤ltst, die nur fÃ¼r dich zÃ¤hlen und fÃ¼r niemanden sonst. Denn kein Mensch auf dieser groÃŸen weiten Welt, mit den bezaubernden Ozeanen, tief und unnahbar, wie deine Augen, in denen ich immer versinken mochte, in diesem unaufhÃ¶rlich erscheinenden Universum, mit diesen Abertausenden Sternen und Planeten, die kleiner sein kÃ¶nnen als der Mond, aber auch grÃ¶ÃŸer als unser Sonnensystem, ist so wie du, denkt wie du, fÃ¼hlt wie du. Denn du bist, wie jeder einmalig. Du bist fÃ¼r mich einmalig.  
  
Es sind GefÃ¼hle des GlÃ¼cks. UnaufhÃ¶rlich wallt eine Welle der vollkommenen ErlÃ¶sung durch deinen KÃ¶rper. Breitet sich in jeder Faser aus. HÃ¶rt nicht mehr auf zu wÃ¼ten, bis du glaubst platzen zu mÃ¼ssen. Zerspringen, wegen dieser euphorischen Empfindung, die du nur in dieser einzigen Sekunde spÃ¼rst und nie wieder empfinden wirst.  
  
Ich empfand diesen GefÃ¼hl, als ich zu ersten mal deine Lippen auf meinen spÃ¼ren durfte. Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch spÃ¼rte, als ich deine Lippen voller Hingabe schmeckte. Sie waren weich und zart, dass ich glaubte es kÃ¶nnte nichts schÃ¶neres geben als sie zu fÃ¼hlen. Aber dann durfte ich deinen Mund erforschen. Du hattest mir Einlass gewÃ¤hrt. Kein noch so kleiner Winkel blieb meiner Zunge verschlossen. Sie suchte sich ihren Weg, bis sie auf deine traf. Sie umschlang, um sie nie wieder loszulassen. Deine mir meiner wieder entglitt, um sie gleich darauf wieder spÃ¼ren zu dÃ¼rfen. Es jagte mir einen elektrisierenden Schauer durch den KÃ¶rper. Ich bekam eine GÃ¤nsehaut.  
  
Deine Haare waren so seiden, so zart. Sie fÃ¼hlten sich an wie flÃ¼ssiges Feuer. Ich spielte so gerne mit ihnen, lieÃŸ sie durch meine Finger gleiten. Flechtete dir kleine ZÃ¶pfe. Ich liebte deine Haare so sehr, so sehr wie ich immer dich liebte. Sie waren so schÃ¶n, so wunderschÃ¶n. Auch indem Moment als ich dich kÃ¼sste, diesem einen Moment, den ich nie wieder vergesse, spielte ich mit deinen Haaren. Erst strich ich zart Ã¼ber sie, durchfuhr sie mit meinen Fingern. Ganz leicht lieÃŸ ich sie Ã¼ber deine Haare gleiten. Der Kuss, dieser wunderschÃ¶ne Kuss, dauerte ewig. Ich dachte, vielleicht auch nur ich, dass die Zeit angehalten worden sei. Nur fÃ¼r uns, fÃ¼r uns alleine. Ich dachte, sie hÃ¤tten sie angehalten, damit wir diesen Moment, diese himmlischen Sekunden ewig genieÃŸen konnten. Ganz fÃ¼r uns alleine hatten.  
  
Dieser Kuss wurde immer intensiver. Immer mehr GefÃ¼hle bauten sich in mir auf. Ich war so glÃ¼cklich, so glÃ¼cklich dich zu haben. Du gabst mir halt. Ich konnte mich an dir festhalten, wenn ich zu schwach war und ich war schwach. Nicht kÃ¶rperlich gesehen, aber seelisch. Man konnte mich leicht beeinflussen, mit allem. Ich lieÃŸ alles mit mir geschehen. Du warst der erste und einzige der mich nicht ausnutze, mich nicht zu einer Sache treiben wollte. Ich habe dir vertraut. Dich mehr geliebt als mein eigenes Leben. Ich wÃ¤re gestorben, nur um dich beschÃ¼tzen zu kÃ¶nnen. Um das BÃ¶se von dir ab zuwenden, wenn es dich bedroht hÃ¤tte, hÃ¤tte ich mein Leben gegeben, nur damit du weiterleben kÃ¶nntest.  
  
Durch diesen einen Kuss flammte immer mehr Leidenschaft in mir auf. Ich wollte dich spÃ¼ren, und zwar ganz. Du tatest mir diesen Gefallen und ich durfte Eins mit dir werden. Du verteiltest KÃ¼sse auf meinem KÃ¶rper, brachtest mich zum HÃ¶hepunkt durch deine Zunge. Dies war die schÃ¶nste Nacht meines Lebens. Sie war wieder nur einmalig, wie alles. Und ich sollte sie nicht wieder erleben. Wir schliefen zwar noch Ã¶fters miteinander, aber nicht konnte diese eine, diese erste Nacht Ã¼bertreffen. Nie mehr Leidenschaft im Spiel sein. Sie waren alle schÃ¶n, und ich lernte dich immer mehr lieben, aber nichts wiederholt sich, und so auch nicht diese Nacht in der ich mich in dich verliebte. In der ich mir selbst zum Versprechen machte, dich nie wieder loszulassen.  
  
Aber wie schon gesagt, nichts dauert ewig, nichts hat bis in die Unendlichkeit bestand. Und so auch nicht unsere Liebe. Sie zerbrach, und so brach auch mein Herz. Es wurde in Tausende Teile zerrissen. Dunkelheit hÃ¼llte mich wieder ein. Trauer umgab mich. Aber ich bin dir nicht bÃ¶se, nicht im geringsten. Denn noch immer bist du der wichtigste Mensch fÃ¼r mich.  
  
An dem Tag, als wir uns trennten. Verschiedene Wege gingen. An dem Tag als wir uns das letzte mal sahen, weinte ich. Weinte ich zum ersten mal in meinem Leben. Ich habe vorher nie geweint, weder aus GlÃ¼ck, noch aus Trauer, denn mir war, bis ich dich traf, alles egal. Aber an diesem Tag weinte ich. TrÃ¤nen liefen mir die Wagen herab. Du strichst sie zÃ¤rtlich hinweg. Deine Hand blieb auf meiner Wange liegen, dort wo sie schon so oft gelegen hatte. Unsere Gesichter waren sich ganz nah. Die blicktest mir in meine Augen und ich in die deinen. Auch in diesem Moment mochte ich noch in ihnen versinken wollen, denn sie waren so bezaubernd, so wunderschÃ¶n. Unendlich tief, unnahbar, wie du es immer warst. AuÃŸer bei mir. In meinen Armen hattest du dich geÃ¶ffnet, mir Einlass gewÃ¤hrt, in deine Welt.  
  
Ich konnte auch in deinen Augen die Trauer lesen, die ich fÃ¼hlte. Die mir mein Herz heraus zu reiÃŸen schien. TrÃ¤nen bildeten sich. Diese du aber nicht frei lieÃŸt, sie verschlossen hieltest.  
  
Immer nÃ¤her kamen sich unsere Gesichter und immer schwerer fiel es dir deine TrÃ¤nen zurÃ¼ckzuhalten. Ich konnte deinen Atem auf meiner Haut spÃ¼ren, ich genoss es in vollen ZÃ¼gen, denn ich wusste, es wÃ¼rde nicht noch einmal geschehen. Du gabst mir einen noch einen Kuss, es sollte der Letzte sein. Dann gingst du, und ich sah dich nie wieder.  
  
Nie wieder wÃ¼rde ich deine wundervollen Augen erblicken. Nie wieder durch deine Haare fahren. Nie wieder deine Lippen spÃ¼ren. Nie wieder wÃ¼rden unsere Zungen ein Spiel der Leidenschaft spielen. Nie wieder darf ich dich lachen hÃ¶ren. Nein. Nie wieder wÃ¼rde du mir deine Liebe geben. Denn alles im Leben ist einmalig, und so auch unsere Liebe, die mich fÃ¼r eine Zeit lang zum glÃ¼cklichsten Menschen auf der Welt, in diesem Universum, gemacht hatte.  
  
~Ende~  
  
So, das wars! ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! C&Co. bitte an merilflower@freenet.de  
  
Achso, jetzt kann ichs ja verraten ... Ich dacht an Ken und Yamato ... meine Freundin hatte mich auf den Trip, wÃ¤hrend unseren gemeinsamen Urlaubs gebracht!!! Ich finde die beiden einfach sÃ¼ÃŸ zusammen *lol*  
  
Aber fÃ¼r mich bleibt natÃ¼rlich TAITO fÃ¼r immer und ewig an erster Stelle XD!!  
  
ByeBye Eure Merilflower 


End file.
